El Arte de la Seducción
by Lirio-Shikatema
Summary: Soy una mujer de la Arena... y conocemos el corazón de todos los hombres y estoy segura de que ese hombre, no será una excepción. /ShikaTema


Hola!

Este lo escribí al mismo tiempo que escribí Rojo Amanecer (Les invito a que lo lean... o relean si desean XD ). No lo he modificado desde ese entonces, ni en contenido ni en dialéctica; aún así, no encontré mejor oportunidad para publicarlo que ahora mismo. Es tipo monólogo, de esos que casi no disfruto leer jajajajajaja, pero espero que si sea de su agrado, creo que no volveré alguna vez a hacer algo de este tipo.

* * *

No, él nunca lo sabría. No obtendría ese privilegio.

Shikamaru es un hombre… ¡no! ¡Es un niño! ¡Un adolescente! Recuérdate eso Temari ¡no lo olvides! No es un hombre, es un niño…. Pero uff… no lo parece, tiene esa madurez que lo hace ver mayor, su forma de pensar casi lo hace parecer un viejo, analiza las cosas actuando como debe y cada vez gana más altura y músculo… En todo caso, pertenece al género masculino y esos son las peores trampas con las que te puedes topar, ya lo había aprendido así en la vida y en las clases especializadas para kunoichis de élite…

Verán, mi aldea es algo diferente a otras… En comparación es de las menos antiguas de todas y hasta hace muy poco tiempo las mujeres pueden hacer parte de la vida ninja, pero no fue por las buenas… las misiones femeninas implicaban el arte de la seducción, un arte que aún existe el día de hoy a pesar de que cada vez muere más.

Muchas de las pocas familias adineradas que hay en Sunna inscriben aún a sus hijas a esta experiencia, yo fui una de esas solo por ser hija del Kazekage.

Como Kunoichi, el aprender este arte implica que desde los once años debes obtener información y derretir el alma y cuerpo de los hombres. Para fortuna de mi generación, no fue necesario acostarme con los hombres seducidos (escogidos por la academia) para culminar la educación, pero si tuve que permitir que mi cuerpo fuera usado como herramienta. Llegaron a llamarme _Femen Fatale_ ya que fui de las pocas que no se acostaron con los escogidos incluso si eran demasiado guapos; nunca lo necesité, obtuve lo que quería de ellos, pero ellos no obtuvieron nada de mí…

A pesar de ser la _femen fatale_ , mi hermano Kankuro y otros compañeros me consideraron masculina, todo porque a todos los pateaba en los combates y era más inteligente, pero llegó el momento en que sentí que de verdad podía y quería ser Femenina…. En mi vida aparecieron dos jóvenes, tres años mayores que yo, el primero siempre fue dulce, demasiado dulce para mi gusto, pero sabía llamar mi atención, el otro era un _macho alfa_ , muy rudo pero me demostraba que podía bajar su orgullo por mi y yo como joven de 13 años creí manejarlos con la punta de mis dedos… pero no, querían solo quitarme mi titulo de Femen _Fatale_. La verdad me daba igual ese apodo, pero No me dio igual que ambos quisieran ganar mi afecto incluso con objetos y chantajes emocionales ni que me dividieran el corazón, tampoco me fue indiferente las apuestas de las que enteré que hacían sobre mi y sobre mi virginidad, así que por primera vez en mi vida, inicié ese juego sucio del cual ya no puedo salirme, dejé de ser _Femen Fatale_ , para convertirme en la _viuda negra_ … ningún hombre podría decir que tomó mi virtud, pero ninguno podría librarse de decir que fue humillado por mi.

Los hombres son hombres, no merecen menos que eso. Ellos actúan en pro de su propio placer, vaya si me toco vivirlo de cerca, cuando en una misión vi como dos bastardos violaban a una compañera en frente mio, fortuna que no corrí yo castrándolos y matándolos con el mayor de los gustos cuando logré liberarme. En más de una ocasión vi distintos hombres de distintos tipos intentando poner sustancias en bebidas de mujeres para aprovecharse. Todos eran iguales, sin distinción de color, lengua, ideales.

Mis pasatiempos se convirtieron en seducir, provocar y humillar. En más de una ocasión los hombres pudieron ver parte de mi cuerpo y yo llegué a acariciar el de ellos hasta llevarlos al borde de la locura, pero nunca les permití llegar a la culminación de su felicidad, me especialicé en el arte de la felación y prácticamente aprendí como estimular cada nervio del cuerpo con una disciplina excepcional; nada se me escapaba, algunos llegaron a correrse sin que yo llevara la mitad de mi trabajo, pero tuvieron que terminar de complacerse solos, porque de mi parte, no obtendrían la gloria. La mayoría lo negarán, pero dentro de ellos saben que estuvieron convencidos de que fueron _únicos y especiales_ para mi y que eran ellos quienes habían logrado ganar mi corazón y el derecho sobre mi así como yo me gané el corazón de ellos en un inevitable enamoramiento/encaprichamiento. Pobres idiotas.

Y ahora había llegado este niñato imbécil…. Solo un juguete más, un niño menor que induje al mundo de la sexualidad. Cuando lo conocí, él no tenía más de 12 años y yo 15, pero no por eso no llamó mi atención. Fue invisible para mí hasta que lo vi pelear y solo en dos movimientos le ganó a su oponente. Fue una victoria estúpida, pero significativa. Después debía pelear contra mi y Kami sabe que yo no permitiría que me ganara… el niñato me miró sorprendido con el primer beso, pero no sabía que lo peor vendría después… Cuando me ganó el encuentro, me prometí a mi misma derrotarlo sin importar que se haya dado por vencido, eso solo lo hizo peor…

Tras la alianza en más de una ocasión, provoqué sus hormonas. Parte del arte que aprendí enseñaba la anatomía y funcionamiento de un hombre y me encantaba saber que él atravesaba por una época tan inestable y en más de una ocasión lo dejé iniciado como con los otros hombres y me divertía al ver su vergüenza, sonrojo, lujuria e intimidación. Pero mi desgracia llegó cuando no pude dejar de verlo como un amigo… no un amigo cualquiera, se hizo mi amigo de trabajo, estrategias, ocio y de juegos de mesa, nunca dejé de provocarlo, de jugar con él pero un par de años después, el niño aprendió a jugar, aprendió a provocar, aprendió a seducir e intenso fue mi karma al darme cuenta que todo se lo había enseñado yo y ahora me daba una cucharada de mi propia medicina…

No, nunca sabrá que él fue quien logró llegar a mi fragilidad, que él es el único que puede ver a través de mi armadura, mucho menos se dará cuenta que fue el primer hombre que permití en mi cuerpo, que permití que me tocara y que me hiciera ver las estrellas desde el primer día en su lecho blanco… pero eso si, definitivamente nunca se dará cuenta que desde ese día mi lealtad estuvo con él. En diversas ocasiones continué jugando con el género masculino, pero ninguno obtendría ese privilegio que él había tomado, mi cuerpo solo le pertenecía a sus caricias, mi conciencia solo era calmada por sus palabras.

Si, soy llamada puta, zorra, perra, pero solo Kami y yo sabemos que mi cuerpo solo lo ha invadido a voluntad propia un solo hombre y que con ello también alcanzó a invadir mi alma. Tres hombres más lo tocaron más de lo permitido y me odié por eso, pero gracias a que era parte de mi misión, los maté antes de que se pudieran creer que era suya. Quienes no fueron parte de una misión, solo fueron un recordatorio de la porquería que pueden llegar a ser los hombres. Aun así tras ello, en cada ocasión regresé a él determinada a expiar mis faltas.

Pero esto no se puede quedar así, él no dominará mi vida, no dominará mi corazón, porque es un niño… no, la verdad es que si es un hombre, uno hecho y derecho, pero como tal tiene la facultad de romper mi corazón, traicionar, mentir y obtener solo placer propio de mi cuerpo tal como los hombres que debo seducir; así lo aprendí, soy una mujer de la arena y conocemos el corazón de todos los hombres y estoy segura de que ese hombre, no será una excepción.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿O si?

 _Fin… ¿o no?_

* * *

 _Review? ... si? :D_


End file.
